


Pranks for Beginners

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: After breaking your arm in the most idiotic way, Tony takes benching you from missions a little too far, so you go to the only person who is likely to help… Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Pranks for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

“You shouldn’t be in here, Yn,” without even looking away from his mission file, Bucky gave you a warning. “Tony doesn’t want you anywhere near this mission until you’re cleared by Banner.”

Thor visited a few weeks back, bringing with him Asgardian mead, and everyone got a bit carried away. At some point in the night you bet Thor you could beat him in arm wrestling, you were enhanced and had beaten both Steve and Bucky before, so why not? The mead, the mead’s why not. Before you even got to the table, you slipped on something and ended up breaking your left arm. Bruce estimated you’d need the cast for at least five weeks, it was week four and you were getting bored.

You understood not being able to go on missions and train with the rest of the team, but as punishment for being an idiot, you couldn’t read any of the mission reports or watch the feed from their body cams. They were Steve’s idea, he wanted to be able to play back each mission from each perspective and use them as “teaching moments” if need be.

“That might be true-”

“It is.”

“-but that’s not even what I’m here for.”

Bucky closed the file and turned around to look at you, seeing nothing but mischief in your eyes he gave you a stern “no” and walked out of the room. Did he think you weren’t going to follow him?

“Awe come on, Bucky! That’s no fun, you don’t even know what I want.” you pouted from behind him, having no problem keeping up with his pace.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face you, almost causing you to bump into him. “You want to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y. and make Tony’s life miserable until you’re out of that cast.” Bucky somehow always knew what you were up to and it was infuriating.

So what if you wanted to change his alarm clock to “Baby Shark”? What was the harm in changing his passwords? You weren’t just being selfish either; the workout playlist had to be approved by Tony, which never happened, and you wanted to find a way so everyone could upload their music. You had a dozon more ideas, but you couldn’t do any of them without Bucky’s help

“Would it kill you to just lay low and not look for trouble for once?”

“Excuse me, sir,” you pretend to be appalled, “I don’t go looking for trouble, but I do enjoy befriending it.” giving him a wink before you walk away from him.

“So I’m trouble huh?” he chuckled deeply, causing you to stop in your tracks. Before you could think of a response, he was already whispering in your ear, “And we’re just friends? Ouch, that hurts.”

“Oh you wanna have THAT conversation?? I’ve got time.” For the past six months every time you wanted to talk to Bucky about whatever was going on between you two, he would deflect or walk away and disappear for hours only to sneak in you room to go to bed around midnight just like he did every single night for the past year.

As he walked away without responding, you had another idea, “Actually, no! We can talk about it after you help me with F.R.I.D.A.Y.!”

“Meet back here at midnight, bring snacks and leave the attitude.”

As much as he wanted to leave the whole thing alone, there was no way he was going to turn down inconveniencing Tony as much as possible.

-

Later that night you and Bucky snuck into the control room and began adding F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s new “update”. That morning, Tony was woken up to “Baby Shark” and it didn’t stop for an hour. Pepper had to keep logging into everything for him, his whole gym routine was thrown off, and he couldn’t enter his lab without Peter (who was still in high school and couldn’t miss anymore classes).

It only took a day for him to cave. You knew he woldn’t let you on the field, but he let you watch and keep up with the missions finally. Of course he didn’t want to admit it was the pranks, instead his reason was “you need to be ready and up to date”. Like that hadn’t been your argument the entire time, but it’s whatever, you got exactly what you wanted: access to information, and a new reason to be alone with Bucky.

“So, I have one more thing to ask.” He gave you the look, the “you already roped me into one thing this week, don’t push it” look. “If I get Steve to make my cast match your arm, can we take the weirdest couple photos ever?”

“We might as well get married.” If you weren’t looking him in the eyes, you would have sworn he was being sarcastic. But the look in his eyes said it all, he wanted to spend the rest of his life causing trouble with you.

“YES! You said it and you can’t take it back! Let’s go, Steve can do both things at once!” To your surprise he followed you, walking in hand in hand into a new adventure.


End file.
